


What happened before Accepting ANxiety

by Emmy_Pond604



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, No Beta, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, like literally right before, rewatch accepting anxiety, this is what leads up to the episode, you guys can suffer with me, you want a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Pond604/pseuds/Emmy_Pond604
Summary: what caused Virgil to give up?





	What happened before Accepting ANxiety

Anxiety- no Virgil paced in his room. He kept an eye on his door waiting for the inevitable. It wasn’t his fault his anxiety was heightened yet whenever it was… And there it was. The knock.

“Anxiety what are you doing,” came an angry Princey, “You’re hurting Thomas again.” If only he knew Virgil couldn’t control it. Virgil took a deep breath. He was not letting, Princey, of all people knowing how much he was freaking out.

He wasn’t sure how long the pause was but as soon as he was calm enough he spat out, “I’m working on it Princey.”

“Clearly you’re not working on it fast enough, as Thomas is currently panicking,” Princey retorted.

“Shit,” Virgil muttered under his breath. He hoped Princ- Roman didn’t hear him. He was supposed to keep his reputation after all. Virgil knew his anxiety was bad enough that Thomas would start to feel it but he didn’t realize it was bad enough for a borderline anxiety attack. “I told you I’m working on it Princey.” All right you just need to use the 4-7-8 technique and-

“Thomas would be so much better without you,” Roman suddenly said. Virgil looked up at the door, behind which Roman was standing. Of course Roman thought that he couldn’t spend five minutes in the same place as Roman without the two of them fighting. He was ‘the bad guy’ after all. Just tune him out and focus on calming down. Once you calm down, so will Thomas and then Roman will leave you alone until the next video, that’s how it always went. “What no quirky response,” Virgil heard, and that’s when he realized the truth. Virgil went to open the door and as he thought instead of Roman standing there it was that snake.

“You better not be thinking of hurting Thomas,” Virgil growled.

“Now why would I ever do that, especially considering you seem to be doing such a horrible job at it,” Deceit responded.

“What are you talking about, Thomas is fine,” Virgil said.

“Oh, of course, he is Virgil,” Deceit said, “After all you definitely reacted for nothing when you thought Roman was at the door.”

He had Virgil there, not that he would let him know that. “All I knew is that my anxiety was bad, I didn’t know if it had reached him yet.”

“You shouldn’t know better than to lie to me Virgil,” Deceit responded, “After all it’s not like we’ve known each other for years.”  
Of course, he was being snarky. Why wouldn’t he be though, he had caught Virgil in a lie. “What do you want?” I don’t know why it took me so long to getting around to asking him this time.

“Well, it’s not like I want you to see that the light sides clearly accept you and you definitely shouldn’t come back to the dark sides,” Deceit said nonchalantly.  
“No,” Virgil said without hesitation, “When I was with you, it hurt Thomas more than anything else.” Virgil paused, “But maybe you’re right that Thomas doesn’t need me. Maybe I should just duck out.”

With those few words, Deceit went from calm and collected, to frightened for Virgil, for his friend. Deceit was so scared he even dropped his lies. Which shows how scared he truly was. “Clearly that’s not necessary, just because the light sides doesn’t mean we won’t take you back in.” We meaning the dark sides of course.

Virgil shook his head. “As you said, Logan and Roman don’t accept me, and if I go back with you, that would hurt Thomas. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t been hurting him and holding him back just by being here. Besides, there’s nothing you can do to stop me Deceit. I know how your powers work. Everyone will be better off without me.” Deceit went to say something, probably to try to convince Virgil otherwise, but Virgil turned around and slammed the door in his face. It’s not like he would care too long after Virgil disappeared anyways. Maybe Patton would for a little bit, but it’s not like he was needed.


End file.
